


Military

by damiensirius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Military, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small military!Destiel prompt I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military

"You're late again, Novak," the Lieutenant said, his green eyes looking cold.   
"I-I'm sorry, Sir" Castiel stuttered. "I... I overslept."   
The Lieutenant's eyes wandered down over Castiel's body and then back up to his face. "This was the last time," he said then. "Unless you want to get punished."   
Castiel gulped when he saw how the Lieutenant's eyes changed by the word _punished_. "Uh... n-no, Sir," he said and tried desperately to keep his breath calm.   
"Good. Then catch up with the other's now. You have to be with them until the end of the first section."   
Castiel's eyes widened. "Until the end of the first section? B-but they-"   
"Did I stutter?" the commander asked him harshly, his face dangerously close to Castiel's.   
"N-no, Sir."   
"Then go!"   
"Uh, yes, S-sir." Castiel picked up the backpack standing infront of his feet and then set off. The others had started more than half an hour before him. There was no way he could get to them fast enough. Well, he tried it though, but how he had expected he was too late. Just one of the Corporals was still there; waiting for Castiel, how it looked.   
"Novak," he said, when Castiel arrived. "Lieutenant Winchester said I should send you back, if you are too late."   
Castiel's eyes widened. "Please, I... I came as fast as I could, but..."   
"It was a command," the Corporal said.   
"Okay," Castiel said quietly and nodded and then looked down to the ground.   
"Everything okay?" the Corporal asked him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Corporal Shurley had always been one of the nicest.   
"No, uh, yeah. I-I'm okay."   
"Are you sure?" He was quiet for a moment. "The Lieutenant didn't do something to you... did he?"   
Castiel frowned and shook his head. "No."   
"Good. Not that I want to scare you... but it's just... the way he looks at you. And... then there are those rumours..."   
"Rumours?" Castiel asked and raised his eyebrows. But Shurley just shook his head.   
"Nevermind. Just..." He shrugged. "I dunno. Be careful."   
"Oh. Uhh, o-okay."   
Shurley nodded and then looked behind him in the forest. "I have to go now. I'll wait five minutes before I contact Lieutenant Winchester that you're on your way, so you can make a break if you want."   
"Thank you," Castiel whispered, not trusting his voice to work properly. When Corporal Shurley left, he sat down on the ground and tried to sort out his thoughts. He didn't know what he should think from what Shurley just had told him.

_It's just... the way he looks at you._

The way he looked at him? Castiel knew what Shurley had implied, he wasn't stupid. But... he just couldn't believe it. Nevertheless, the thought of it being true, made his heart beat faster from angst... and excitement. It would be a lie to say that Lieutenant Winchester didn't... please him at all. It was just that Castiel kinda feared this man. Not just because he was his Lieutenant and he could throw him out any time, but because this man sent out something that promised danger.  
Castiel stood up after what had been for sure more than five minutes thinking over Lieutenant Winchester and what he should think of Corporal Shurley's words. He would just see what would happen. He couldn't do anything about it anyway.

When he came back, Lieutenant Winchester was waiting there for him. Alone. Literally no one else was to see. Castiel's heart beat faster and he licked nervously over his lips when he walked closer until he stood right in front of the Lieutenant.   
"You were late," he said. Castiel couldn't bring himself to look the Lieutenant in the eyes so he just kept staring down to the ground.   
"I-I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I... tried. But I wasn't fast enough."   
"You tried... but you weren't fast enough" the Lieutenant mumbled and then stepped closer until he stood so close that Castiel could smell him. It wasn't a bad smell. Actually quite good. Lieutenant Winchester bend down until his lips almost touched Castiel's ear. "Come with me," he whispered. Even though his voice was quiet, Castiel knew it was a command. So he followed Lieutenant Winchester to his office, his heart racing in his chest and his hands sweaty.   
Had Shurley beed right?  
Would Castiel be able to stop lieutenant Winchester? Would he even _want_ to stop him?

When they both were in the office, Lieutenant Winchester closed the door and then stood right behind Castiel, so close that his chest touched Castiel's back. "Your safe words," he whispered in Castiel's ear and then pressed his lips on Castiel's jaw. "Green, if everything's okay, yellow, if you need an intermission because something is wrong... and red," he said and kissed Castiel's neck, "if I should stop. If you say red you can go and I won't touch you ever again." His tongue flicked out of his mouth and he licked over Castiel's jawline. "So... how do you feel?"   
Castiel took a deep breath and though about this for a moment. He was scared. But... he was excited too. He had no idea what expected him. But he could say red anytime when he wanted and then leave. "Green," he whispered eventually. The Lieutenant growled quietly and nibbled on Castiel's neck.   
"Perfect," he said then. "My name is Dean. And I want you to say it when you come."  
Castiel's heart skipped a beat and he gasped quietly. He was so damn nervous. Dean walked around him and positioned himself right in front of Castiel; his green eyes seemed to shine. He laid his hand under Castiel's chin and raised his head a bit more. For a while he just looked into Castiel's eyes, then he scoffed. "God must've been drunk when he chose the pigment."   
Castiel frowned, but before he had the chance to think about it, Dean's lips brushed over his. The contact was too short and too volatile to count as a kiss, but it was enough to empty his mind and elicit a quiet gasp out of him. Dean leaned back and just looked at Castiel for a while.   
Castiel breathed heavily and he clenched his sweaty hands to fists. Dean grabbed the hem of Castiel's shirt and pulled it over his head. "Nice tattoo," he said and rubbed with his thumb over the black cross over Castiel's ribcage. He turned around and walked to the old, massive desk, where he took something out of a drawer. The way he held it, Castiel couldn't see what it was. He was slightly nervous when Dean stood behind him and took his wrists. "I'm gonna handcuff you now. How do you feel?"   
"Green," Castiel said before he even really thought about it. When the cold metal touched his wrists, he winced, but then didn't move, so Dean could close the handcuffs.   
"How do you feel?" Dean asked him again.   
This time Castiel thought about the answer for a moment. "Green," he said eventually.   
"Good. Then we can come to the next step." For a moment nothing happened, but then Castiel suddenly felt something pressing against his back. It was cold, but it wasn't metal. It was softer.   
"Is this... leather?" he asked confused.   
"Shh," Dean said and pressed a small kiss on Castiel's nape. "You only talk when I allow it from now on. But yes, it's leather." He laid something in Castiel's hands and Castiel touched it and tried to figure out what it was. When he realized it, he took a sharp breath and it almost fell out of his hands.   
It was a whip.   
Only a small one; the sort jockeys used for their horses, but still.   
"It's a whip," Dean confirmed. "How do you feel?"   
He spread some delicate kisses all over Castiel's neck and his shoulders. Castiel moaned quietly. "Y-yellow," he said. "I... I have a question."   
"Ask." Dean said.   
"Will... will it hurt?"   
"Yes," Dean said. "But only to increase your lust."   
Castiel gulped and looked down to the floor.   
"I won't seriously hurt you," Dean promised. "Just let me try this... please," he begged and only then Castiel realized how much Dean wanted this.   
"Okay," Castiel whispered.   
"Thank you." Dean kissed Castiel's neck one more time. "I will make it good for you, I promise."   
Dean walked around Castiel until he stood right in front of him. His green eyes were dark from lust and he licked over his lips when he looked at Castiel. Castiel felt defenseless, just standing there while Dean stared at him, but at the same time it was really exhilarating. Dean stepped closer to Castiel, but without touching him. A quiet whimper came over Castiel's lips and he pressed hastily his lips together. He didn't know where this desire came from, but he _needed_ Dean to touch him. Dean bowed his leg a little and pressed his thigh against Castiel's crotch. Castiel tried to hold back a moan but he couldn't help but pressing himself closer to Dean. Dean buried his fingers in Cas' hair and pulled his head back. For a moment he just looked at Castiel, but then he bend down and kissed him on the lips.   
_Finally_ , Cas just thought and went on tiptoes to press his lips firmer against Dean's. Dean pressed the flat tip of the whip against Castiel's stomach and trailed it in small circles over his skin. Castiel moaned frustrated. He wanted to touch Dean and rip his uniform off, but he couldn't.   
When Dean ended the kiss, Castiel moaned disappointed and leaned closer to Dean, trying to kiss him again. But Dean shook his head and pulled Cas - with the hand which still was in his hair - back. He opened Castiel's pants and shove them together with his boxer briefs down. He laid his hand around Castiel's erection and moved his hand over it. Castiel moaned and his head fell back, his hips moved against Dean's hand. But way too early Dean pulled his hand back.   
Castiel made a frustrated sound and Dean kissed him briefly. Then he led Castiel to the desk and gently pressed him down, so Castiel laid with his chest on the desk.   
"Beautiful," Dean murmured and traced his hands over Castiel's back until he reached his ass. "How do you feel?" he asked.   
Castiel breathed heavily and he needed a while until he was able to answer. "Green," he groaned.   
"Good." Dean opened the handcuffs, but only to tie up Castiel's hands over his head again. "Are you ready?" he asked and rubbed with the whip over Castiel's spine.   
"Y-yes," Castiel panted. The touch of the whip disappeared from Castiel's back, but only a short moment later, he slapped with it on Castiel's ass.

***

Castiel moaned loud and Dean could see how his pale skin turned into a bright red. "How does this feel?" he asked hoarsely.   
"Green," Castiel moaned. "Definitely green."   
Dean smirked and rubbed with his thumb over the place where he just had slapped Castiel and continued to draw small circles on Castiel's ass with the whip, spanking him lightly every now and then. Castiel moaned loud and even stood on his tiptoes to press his butt closer to Dean. Dean couldn't wait any longer. He _had to_ have him right now.   
He took his hands off Castiel's body and walked around the desk to get the lube. Castiel turned his head towards him and looked at him; his face was read and sweaty, he breathed heavily and his pupils almost covered all the blue of his eyes. Dean smirked and bent down to kiss him. "You look... so hot right now," Dean said and kissed him again. He ended the kiss and walked back behind Castiel.   
"Are you ready?" he asked him.   
"Just do it already," Castiel moaned.  
Dean chuckled and then laid his hands on Castiel's hips. "Okay," he mumbled and pressed a kiss on the small of his back. He poured some of the lube in his hand and spread it over his fingers. Gently, he pushed the first finger inside Castiel. Castiel moaned loud and bucked his hips against Dean's hand. Dean carefully added a second finger and then a third. Castiel was so hot and tight and he just wanted to fuck him right now, but at the other hand, it was incredibly hot to watch him like that. He almost got crazy when Dean's fingers brushed over his prostate every now and then, but never pressing hard enough.   
"Please!" Castiel moaned. Dean slapped his ass and Castiel winced.   
"Didn't I tell you to only talk when I allow it?"   
Castiel nodded with a small whimper, but didn't say anything. Dean pulled his fingers out of him and then unbuttoned his pants. He shove them just enough down to free his erection. "Are you ready?" he asked Castiel, exactly knowing what the answer would be.   
"Yes," Castiel moaned. "Please...!"   
Dean pressed a kiss on Castiel's sweaty back and then laid his hand around his own cock and moved it a few times over it, before he slowly pushed himself inside Castiel. Dean moaned loud; Jesus, Castiel was so tight. He began to move; thrusting slowly inside Castiel.   
"Mhh... yes!" Castiel moaned loud.   
"Already forgot what I told you?" Dean said. Castiel whimpered and bit on his lower lip. Dean thrusted harder and he dug his fingers in Castiel's hips. This felt so incredible. He closed his eyes and continued to thrust hard inside Castiel. He heard his gasps and his panting; his desperate tries to stay quiet. Dean thrusted a few more times, until he was sure, that Castiel was really close now, then he just stopped.   
"No!" Castiel cried out frustrated. His whole body shivered. "Don't!"   
"Shh." Dean bent forward and placed a few kisses on Castiel's spine. "Did you really think I would forget your punishment?"   
Castiel only made a few desperate sounds and his hands clenched in the edge of the table. Dean continued to move inside Castiel, but then he did the same again... and one more time... and one more time...   
He really enjoyed watching Castiel like this, even if it got more frustrating for him too, with every time he did this.   
"Please Dean," Castiel begged. "I-I can't..." He almost started sobbing. "Please."   
Dean stroke soothing over Castiel's back. "Shhh. It's okay," he said and then slowly started thrusting again. Castiel moaned loud and Dean grabbed his hips tighter and thrusted harder. He was close now. So close. And he knew that it wasn't any different for Castiel. He leaned forward and slowly jerked off Castiel's cock. Castiel moaned loud and his body moved wildly, trying to buck against Dean's thrusts and his hand. "Come for me, Castiel," Dean said roughly and thrusted harder inside Castiel. Castiel cried Dean's name out loud when he reached his climax, his body trembling uncontrolled, his come shooting over Dean's hand and the desk.   
Dean came only moments later with a loud moan, when he felt Castiel tensing around him. He thrusted a few more times hard inside Castiel, before he collapsed on top of him. For a few minutes they both just laid there, breathing heavily and bodies trembling. Dean placed a few tired kisses on Castiel's back.  
"You were a good boy," he mumbled and then reached out to open the handcuffs. Castiel gasped quietly and turned his head around to look at Dean. "Such a good boy," Dean said quietly and kissed Castiel on the lips.


End file.
